1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to test systems and methods, and particularly to a system and a method for testing sleep and wake functions of a computer.
2. Description of Related Art
To ensure quality of a computer, a variety of ways are adopted to test sleep and wake functions. The common method of manual testing involving, for example, pressing a power button of the computer, repeatedly, that puts the computer to sleep and wakes it up is too labor intensive.